survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
Good for Him He's Learning How to Play
"Good for Him He's Learning How to Play" is the eighth episode of Survivor: Iceland. Story Night 23 After Platypus’s vote-off, Ashton thinks about how the result is going to impact his game going forwards as he heads back to camp. Meanwhile, Eli is upset that Windo told him to vote for Ashton and abandoned the blindside plan without telling him, so he confronts Windo about it. Windo tries to do damage control. Day 24 Windo keeps thinking about his position in his alliance with Ashton. Since Ashton and his allies tried to vote him off on the original Upphaf tribe, he is concerned that they won’t hesitate to vote him off again when it comes down to crunch time. He plans to turn on Ashton at the final seven using himself, Hey, Eli and James. He talks to Hey about his concerns and suggests that they turn against Upphaf at some point. Eldfell are brought to an arena for their next challenge: a secret reward challenge. The challenge is simply a puzzle. Up for grabs is a clue to a new hidden immunity idol. The twist: the castaways are separated by tall walls and are unable to see each other. The clue is given to the winner in secret and the rest of the tribe don’t know who it is. Windo wins the challenge, solving the puzzle the fastest, but his tribemates have no idea that he’s the one with the idol clue. When Eldfell return to camp, John decides to try to bluff his alliance. He takes Ashton and Edge on a walk to get water and tells them that he won the challenge, telling them a fake clue to the hidden immunity idol so they can all work together on finding it. With half the tribe gone from camp, Windo takes the opportunity to look around for the idol, since he has the real clue. John keeps leading Ashton and Edge on their fake idol hunt, and as it starts to get late they decide enough is enough and give up for the day. Ashton starts to get suspicious of John when what should’ve been an obvious clue is proving harder than they thought. Day 25 Ashton and Edge wake up early and go out together on another idol hunt, this time without John. It soon becomes obvious that the clue John gave them was fake and they’re on a wild goose chase. They get back to camp and John tells them that he’s already found it, but they’re not so sure about it and believe it’s a fake idol. Ashton starts to get paranoid. Windo realizes that if he’s going to want to make a move with James at some point, he has to get James’s trust. To help this, he decides to show James his new hidden immunity idol. Day 26 Eldfell have their next immunity challenge: Sydney Shark. John comes out of nowhere to win the challenge, the first time he’s won individual immunity in any season he’s played in. Ashton decides that this tribal council is going to be done using the plan that he originally wanted for the last tribal council: splitting the votes between James and Eli to flush the idol. Windo doesn’t like this plan and would prefer for Chaz to be voted off because he doesn’t think he can rely on Chaz’s vote moving forwards in the game. To make a move against Chaz he needs Hey to agree with him, so he decides to talk to Hey about it. Hey disappoints him by having other ideas. Windo tells the whole plan to James and tells him to vote for Eli so he won’t get the majority of votes and won’t have to play his idol. Ashton gets wind of the fact that Windo has told James the plan, and he gets pissed at Windo again. This messes up his vote-splitting plan and in order to flush the idol he has to turn Eli on James. At tribal council, James feels safe and decides not to play his idol. This turns out to be a mistake, as the votes are tied 4-4 between he and Eli. With Ashton’s plan to get rid of the idol finally succeeding, everybody decides to vote off James on the re-vote. While people are going up to vote, everybody starts whispering to James in turn, asking him for his idol. James decides to give his idol to somebody, Eli, and does so in secret. On the re-vote, he is voted out 6-0 and joins the jury. Voting Confessionals First Vote Re-Vote Tribal Council First Vote Re-Vote Challenges Reward Challenge: Puzzle Each contestant had to complete a puzzle as quickly as they could without being able to view the other contestants and their progress in the puzzle. The result was not revealed. Immunity Challenge: Sydney Shark Whoever scored the highest in Sydney Shark won immunity. Scores: John - 4,004,303 Others - unknown Trivia * James passing his idol to Eli gives the idol to its third owner, a record. * This is the first time on SRorgs that a tie was settled unanimously on a re-vote. * Windo becomes the second person, after Savage in SRorgs: Benin, to find two idols in a single season, though Savage held his simultaneously. * Windo had the most confessionals this episode, with 6. ** Chaz, Eli, and Mont all had none. Category:SRorgs: Iceland episodes